Audio control systems generally provide for the control of audio signals. The size and type of the audio control systems vary widely from large-scale systems suitable for use in concert halls to small-scale systems suitable for use in headsets. Recent audio control systems tend to implement more advanced functions, such as noise cancelling and echo cancelling. The advancement of the functions and features included in audio control systems has brought about a demand for more intuitive and user-friendly audio control system controls.